


Delicious

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Big Bad Wolf Jared, Bottom Jensen, Crack, Fairy Tale Retellings, Goldilocks Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Narcolepsy, Rimming, Somnophilia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen the Narcoleptic goes in search of the Big Bad Wolf to get his best friend's red cape back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

Jensen has just finished guiding the last curl of his golden hair into place when his best friend Danneel bursts into his cottage.

He takes in her disheveled appearance with an eyebrow raise, and her cheeks turn as red as her hair and swollen mouth. 

_Speaking of red..._

"He has my cape!" she exclaims, amber eyes round as saucers. 

"Who does?" Jensen asks. 

"The wolf."

"Which wolf?"

"The big one."

"They are all big"

"His _big_ is extra big."

"Oh? _Oh!_ " Jensen eyebrow cocks again as Danneel clears her throat. 

"But forget that now," she says, waving her hands in the air. "He has my cape and you need to go get it for me! If you don't get it back, Grandmother will never buy me anything ever again." 

“Gee, what a nightmare.”

Danneel eyes him shrewdly and he can see the wheels turn as she changes tactics. “Confront him, Jensen! Do it for the good of the community. He totally destroyed Chad and Rosey’s house last month.”

“To be fair, that place was a pig sty,” Jensen points out.

“Touché,” Danneel concedes. “But what about poor Misha? The wolf ended up following him straight to his cottage once and ate all his gumdrops.”

“If Misha would quit obsessively leaving trails behind him everywhere he goes, no one would even be able to _find_ his cottage. Which, by the way, the breadcrumbs are getting bigger and bigger lately – I tripped over a Kaiser roll on my way to market the other day.”

Danneel tsks. “Leave Misha alone – he hasn’t been the same since his sister ditched him to go climb Aldis’ giant beanstalk.”

“Gen always was a go-getter.”

“So, you’ll do it? You’ll go after the wolf?” she asks, her face now bright with anticipation.

“Why me?” he asks, quite sensibly in his mind.

“You are the best tracker around.”

This part’s true – that summer spent romping with a tall and rather virile huntsman named Tom did wonders for Jensen’s tracking skills. Among other well-practiced talents.

“And you are the most dashingly handsome man in town!”

Jensen preens, turning to one of the many mirrors lining the walls of his cottage to primp his lush golden locks.

“And you are so charming that you can probably sweet talk that wolf into just about anything!” Danneel finishes with a flourish, her bosom heaving like it so often does.

"Danneel, are you hitting on me?" 

Now it's her turn to cock an eyebrow. "Honey, everyone knows you don’t exactly forage in my half of the forest.”

They both giggle, before Jensen remembers what she’s asking him to do.

"You want me to risk my life for a cape." 

"But it's Prada," she replies, with a pout. 

Jensen sighs.

==

Jensen doesn’t understand how he gets himself into these situations. It’s true he has a reputation as an inquisitive – some might say precocious – boy, but it’s not like he’s the one falling into witch’s ovens or engaging in dwarf orgies. He thinks he’s usually quite sensible, really.

His Mother coddled him when he was young because of his _condition_ , one in which he can fall asleep at completely random times and at the drop of the hat, regardless of his surroundings or the time of day. The village doctors were baffled, but after a childhood of waking up propped up against tree stumps or across Danneel’s lap, he’s learned to live with it and use it as a personality quirk that makes him _intriguing._

In a community like theirs, intrigue goes a long way towards standing out in the crowded forest.

Now though, as he heads deep into the woods in search of the Biggest of the Big Bad Wolves, he attempts to keep his wits about him and wills himself to stay bright-eyed and focused.

Finally, just as the sun is dipping behind the tree line and dusk begins to rear its head, Jensen follows the quite disturbingly-large tracks to a neatly-shingled cottage with emerald green trim and lace curtains peeking through the window panes.

Jensen is a bit perplexed at the thought that a wolf would live in a house of any sort, and thinks perhaps that the tracks have led him to the remnants of the wolf’s afternoon snack instead. Regardless, he presses on and, after doing a bit of reconnaissance to make sure no one is moving inside, he slips in through a window in the backside of the house.

The inside is just as neat as the outside, the air warm and inviting. Besides the lack of acceptable mirror coverage, it’s a home that Jensen himself would happily live in.

He shakes his head and gets back on mission, tiptoeing around the rooms in hopes that he will find Danneel’s cape without having to come face-to-face with the beast himself.

“Ah-ha!” he exclaims as he enters the last room and spots the shiny red material strewn across the largest bed that he’s ever seen. 

He hesitates before coming near the bed. His condition makes getting near beds not his own a precarious proposition. After all, the last time he fell asleep in a bed that was _just right,_ he woke up to three old hairy guys wearing leather chaps (though, to be fair, Jeff does make kick ass porridge). 

Jensen creeps closer anyway, his innate curiosity getting the better of him again as he spies a framed picture on the nightstand of what appears to be the wolf. Jensen picks it up and when he looks at it, he’s so dumbstruck that his bottom plops down on the very big bed involuntarily.

The wolf is, well, _beautiful._ Yes, he _is_ rather toothsome and could probably invest in a bit of eyebrow threading, but what big _shoulders_ he has. He makes Tom the Huntsman look positively slender in comparison.

Jensen shivers in delight and then promptly falls asleep right atop both the red cape and the wolf’s pillow.

==

Jared knows something is different the moment he enters his cottage. Nothing looks out of place – the fire is still cackling in the hearth and the pelts on the floor are not askew. 

But the _smell_. The new smell of bliss and pleasure and _home_ permeates the entire space, and he follows it as it gets stronger and stronger, until finally it leads him to his bedroom and the sight of a lithe sleeping figure sprawled out on his bed like a present.

“Pretty mate,” he growls, claws extending as his fingers grip the wood of the doorframe.

He leads with his nose, letting the delicious scent guide him closer to his prize. He kneels down next to the bed to get a closer look at the boy’s beautiful features soft in repose.

Locks spun of gold against the pillowcase. Skin as pale as beloved moonlight dotted with a sprinkling of caramel drops. Lush mouth the color of freshly-spun cotton candy. Long, dark lashes winnowing out from delicate eyelids.

Oh, how Jared wishes those eyes would flutter open so he could see the color of them for the first time. 

“Pretty mate,” he repeats, softer now, reverent. 

Jared’s claws retract as he pokes the boy, but nothing seems to rouse him past releasing what is admittedly an adorably snuffle-like snore or two.

The smell now, that goddamn _smell._ It’s beyond intoxicating at this point, having his newfound mate in such close proximity. Jared’s entire body is starting to burn with the need of mingling it with his own.

So, he does what any newly mated wolf would do – he strips himself down to his bare form and crawls into bed to cuddle.

Jared groans as he molds himself around the warm, compliant body of his Pretty Mate, the form so little and perfect against his own broad body. 

He manages to stay still like that for a few moments before the feel of that sweet round bottom pressing against his wolfhood gets the best of him and he has to pull back to take just a tiny peek at it.

The movement jostles the boy until he’s lying flat on his belly, an invitation that Jared finds much too appealing. With fingers as gentle as he can manage, Jared pulls down the boy’s breeches until the full ripeness of that magnificent curve is revealed to Jared’s hungry gaze.

Just one taste, Jared thinks. Flesh this delicious deserves to be savored.

Jared’s hands are so large against his Pretty Mate’s skin, fingers spanning across the entire width as his thumbs slide along the crack of the boy’s ass and pull them apart to reveal the tiny pink prize in the middle.

Not wasting any more time, Jared leans down and drags the entire length of his tongue along the crack, the flavor of his perfectly-designed other half bursting through all of his senses at once. He growls, low and thick at the back of his throat, and heads back in, tongue lapping at the fragile skin until it is slick with saliva and glistening in the low light of dusk coming in from the window.

It’s not enough, not nearly enough, even as Jared’s tongue forces its way through the muscle and into the hole, inside his mate, parts of them joined now, heat against heat. 

No, not enough, Jared knows. His cock throbs, lengthens, the knot threatening to swell at any moment as arousal unlike anything he’s ever felt sizzles inside his veins.

 _Mine-mine-mine,_ his mind chants, the red haze of lust clouding everything else as he gets on his knees and pulls the boy in front of him into breeding position and begins feeding his dripping cock into his mate’s well-prepared hole.

When the entire length is finally inside after an excruciatingly slow slide, a howl bursts out of him, one so loud, the entire forest will know that he has staked his claim.

He starts to pump, slowly at first, but then more frenzied as the tight circle clenches down upon him and his knot begins to engorge. He can’t keep either his claws or his teeth from coming out, his body reacting involuntarily to the rising sensations coursing through him. 

He stills, grinding the beginning bulb of his knot against the impossibly stretched skin around his mate’s hole until it finally opens to him like a beautiful flower and they lock into place.

Jared howls again, deeper and more ferocious this time as the proof of his virility spills into his mate’s body.

The red haze lifts as Jared’s seed pumps happily out of him, and he has the forethought to turn them to the side to reform their previous non-naked cuddling position.

“ _Sleepy_ pretty mate,” Jared says with a chuckle as the boy attached to his cock lets out another adorable snore. 

He burrows closer, happy and content, and tries to guess what color his mate’s eyes will be when he finally awakens.

==

“Well, fuck.”

Jensen guesses by the very large arm wrapped around newly bare middle and the – oh, god—baseball bat up his ass that the occupant of the house came home during his nap.

“Pretty mate,” the wolf snuffles behind him, burying his nose in the gold hair curling around the back of Jensen’s neck. Then he does something twisty with his hips that zings pleasure all over Jensen’s body and distracts him from the throbbing. 

Jensen waits for the feeling to subside and just holds back a moan. He clears his throat instead and goes for introductions.

“So, fancy meeting you here, Mr. Wolf. I’m Jensen.”

“Jensen,” the wolf echoes, his voice deep and luxurious as it wraps Jensen’s name around his tongue. “My pretty mate. Jensen.”

There’s that word again, _mate._ Jensen tries to ignore it for now and frantically think of how he’s going to get himself out of this rather _sticky_ situation.

While he’s attempting to do that, the wolf starts pumping his hips again, and the jolts of pleasure start zig-zagging all over Jensen’s body as the wolf’s rather stupendous appendage hits one particular spot.

“Jared-wolf pretty mate Jensen. Jared love Jensen,” the wolf starts cooing, nipping his teeth against Jensen’s shoulder in a type of kiss as his thrusts start getting more aggressive now.

“Jared? Your name is –” the air is punched out of Jensen as the wolf thrusts. “Jared?”

“Jared-wolf love Jensen. Pretty mate.”

“Yeah –” Grunt. “About that – ” Moan. “Mate thing.”

The wolf growls and thrusts harder. “Pretty Jensen-mate love Jared-wolf.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Jensen cries out, as that one last thrust hits just the right spot and Jensen’s cock erupts jizz all over the red Prada cape lying underneath him.

Danneel’s going to _kill_ him. That’s if he can figure out how to get out of this one. 

“Pretty Jensen-mate stay with Jared-wolf. Home now.”

_Oh, dear._


End file.
